A popular, conventional remedy to possible damage to the OS (operating system) installed on a PC (personal computer) or application data is to back up data by storing an exact copy of the data on a separate storage medium so that the data can be restored to its original condition (restored) from the backup files and data.
The data can be backed up, for example, on a storage medium outside the PC, in a server that is network-connected to the PC, or a hard disk device or like storage device connected to the PC.
An exemplary technology related to the backup or restoration is the data backup method disclosed in patent literature 1.
According to the data backup method disclosed in patent literature 1, there are provided two memory areas in a partition so that the content in one of the memory areas can be copied to the other memory area as a backup. PC novices and elders, who may not understand the meaning of partitions, can thus readily back up data. “Partitions” are sections of a hard disk created by means of software to offer a plurality of drives.